The Wiles of Timothy Drake
by stupid-tai
Summary: In which Tim does what he does best: charming the female population of the superheroic community.  Chapter 4: Gossip, evidently, is only a natural part of Gotham's overly-dignified crowd, and she won't have one word of it. Tim/Tam
1. Capes

Kara Zor-El has left Tim Drake one or more of three things: elated, confused, and hot under the collar.

Tim examines this, such as his great analytical mind, which earned him a partnership with _The_ Batman, is prone to do.

Elation is perfectly reasonable, he concludes. Kara is a very attractive girl, and any guy would be lucky to get some action from her (not that Tim isn't relatively pined after by the female sex himself). Though, elation isn't a very prominent part of the Bat-family's vocabulary. _Well_, Tim thinks, _I'd probably be harder-pressed to find confused._ His family is based heavily off of intelligence, after all. Bruce - the man who beat the brawn of the majority of the Justice League utilizing his vast intellect, effectively securing him a spot as co-captain of the League itself – only accepts the brightest of minds into his menagerie of bat-children. And however witty or quick-on-his-feet perceptive Dick is, or how intellectual and advanced-proficient Barbara is, Tim has both intellects down to a science, and his versatility has often earned him the title of smartest in the baby-bat crew.

This begs the question which asks why Kara is capable of confusing him so. Girls shouldn't be able to falter his mind such as she had just done. In fact, Bruce had trained him so that this kind of thing _would not _happen. But he has a right to be confused. After all, he's only ever _talked _to Kara a handful of times before. Why should she show any interest in him? The whole situation is just leading him to more confusion, which is off-putting.

Not to mention how his body is reacting. He was thoroughly unaware that he was capable of blushing until about three seconds ago. Actually, he had begun to think that it is an innate tendency for the bearers of the capes and cowls to possess only three facial structures: glare, grin, and scowl. Sure, he'd seen Bruce and Dick smile at home when they'd be telling stories at dinner or laugh happily playing a round of basketball to relieve the stress of a particularly trying bout with Joker. But under the masks of Batman and Nightwing? All he'd ever get was a shit-eating grin or a snarky remark. So when did flushed become a facial property of a bat?

Tim is pulled out of his own head by Kon nudging him lightly. Normally, Tim is strong enough to hold his own against even Conner's strength (quite the remarkable feat for a mere human), but the most current Boy Wonder is nearly sent flying out of his seat due to having been trapped in a mental stupor.

Kon helps him steady him, unabashed, and points in the direction of the couch farthest from their own in the commons room of Titan's Tower. Tim glances over to see Supergirl sauntering her way over to Cassie, who is smiling and grimacing at the same time, which leaves a weird look on her face. He can't help but notice Kara's hips swaying seductively back and forth. This thoroughly confuses Tim. Why wouldn't she just fly over like she normally would?

"Dude," Kon says, his voice full of mirth, "she's showing off for you."

Tim almost has to process these words for a whole ten seconds (much longer than it takes him to process quantam mechanical properties of matter) before he looks incredulously at his best friend.

"What? Dude, I don't know her through a hole in the wall. Why would she show off her... er, her _ass_ for me?"

Kon pretends to think for a moment before saying, "Well, ya know, she kinda just _kissed_ you. Or maybe you didn't notice because you fell brain-dead for about half an hour. Either way, that seems to imply something, Tim."

Tim glances back over to the couch where the girls are sitting. Kara is talking animatedly with a pink hue stretching across her cheekbones. Cassie looks like she doesn't know whether to congratulate the girl or vomit. Though Tim isn't particularly good with handling emotions, he _can_ identify them, and Cassie's rigid posture and forced smile certainly scream jealousy. Which doesn't make sense because Cassie had gotten over him the minute Kon came back. Right?

Suddenly, both girls turn to look at him, and Kara's flustered yet cheery wave leaves Tim grinning like an idiot and waving back.

Turning back to Superboy, who looks like he's about to cry from holding in his laughter at his friend's expression, Tim says, "I was right. It _is_ the cape."


	2. Complaints

There are some things that best friends simply should _not_ do together. Including, for example, the same girl.

The problem isn't jealousy or even who does Cassie when. Conner is trying his best to be oh so very polite and Tim usually wades neck deep in his own patience. It's not even terribly awkward; they've known each other so long and so well that it's… not comfortable, but definitely not awkward.

No, the problem is their competitiveness. And she feels bad admitting it, but though Conner possesses more girth than Tim (naturally, given their frame differences), he's simply clumsy and he often fumbles while they're making love, and Tim, she can't _help_ but admit, has sex down to a science (which puzzles her; isn't he supposed to be the newly consummated one in this twisted triad?).

Kon knows it too. Tim's deft hands work her so well when it's his turn that Cassie can't help the screams that she simply cannot muster with Kon's simple, one-track pounding. She often asks Tim to stop for a moment, and he does so readily it makes her ache with adoration, to switch positions so she can give Conner a good sucking to wipe the dejected look from his face.

And it works. Cassie can't help but smile at the elated expression on Kon's face when her tongue gets him to his climax.

However, Cassie doesn't do the same for Tim when it's Conner's turn. In fact, he's usually the one to give her pleasure, turning the waves of sensation that Conner's incessant thrusts give her into a pulsing inferno that leaves her body limp and shuddering. Though, Tim doesn't seem to mind. He focuses more on pleasing her than anything else in the room when they're all making love, which is ultimately the reason for the smug, self-satisfied grin Tim shoots Kon every time she comes. Conner doesn't seem so annoyed by it; instead, he's motivated to try harder, which she couldn't be happier about.

No, there are some things best friends shouldn't do together. Kon, with his ever filling broadness, and Tim, with prowess so refined that she finds his hands deeply hallowed, are simply too competitive, too eager to please her so much more than the other.

Though, she was never one to complain.


	3. Promises

Tim Drake, she soon realizes, is the most sensitive, loving, gentile creature to ever walk heaven, hell, or otherwise.

Not to mention he's attractive to boot.

Reveling in the tender force he's applying to her feet, Stephanie sighs in contented relief; her feet had been killing her since she slipped out of bed that morning and the feel of his slightly callous digits kneading the knotted flesh is pure bliss. So much bliss, in fact, that she starts to flush, a dull burning sensation igniting in her chest. Or is that her abdomen?

If Tim's surprised when she reaches down to run her hands through his obsidian hair, he doesn't show it. He's so focused on making her feet feel better that he's momentarily nonresponsive when she pulls him up to eye level.

When she sees his face, he's frowning, and she knows he's about to tell her he's not done working the tense muscles of her feet, but she pulls him in for a kiss so suddenly that his bright blue eyes widen in shock, and she prides herself in being able to surprise a Bat.

She works her mouth and tongue so skillfully that it doesn't really matter much that his seem to recently have had a nasty bout with a strong dose of novocaine. Eventually, though, he responds so enthusiastically that she's quickly overtaken and she eventually submits to his ministrations.

Giggling into his mouth, she pushes him away for air and takes sight of the bright, toothy grin plastered to his face.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks with a quiet chuckle, and she laughs.

"Oh, nothing. I was just gonna ask if you could go grab me another bag of marshmallows."

Of course she's joking; she's too hot for him at the moment to let him leave, but he doesn't know that and the grin drops off his face. She stifles another laugh.

He's about to say okay to her request, and she's ready to tell him she was kidding and she wants him between her legs _now_, when his communicator beeps.

Slowly, Tim raises a hand to his ear, his other hand taking hers, and Stephanie's suddenly tempted to swat it away.

A minute of nodding and _Okay, I get it_'s later, Tim turns his gaze back to her, which she carefully avoids.

"Ivy's holding up the local botanical garden. Says they're 'not doing it right.'"

Stephanie carefully doesn't reply.

Tim sighs, letting go of her limp hand, and says, "Just tell me you'll be alright here."

For a moment, she wants to snap at him and ask why he can't just stay so she won't even have to answer, but she catches herself. She knows it's just her pre-mortem hormones and he of all people does not deserve her anger, because A) he's been so devoted to her and the child that she thinks her heart might burst, B) it's not even _his_ child, and C) he's just too damn beautiful to stay mad at.

Tim looks dejectedly at the floor at her lack of response and turns, presumably to leave through the window, when Steph catches his hand in hers.

"I'll be fine," she says as he turns back to look at her, eyes bright once more, which brings a smile to her own face. "Just promise me you won't be seduced by her. Crazy bitch is always trying to steal you away from me."

Tim grins and swoops in to peck her on the lips, his silent oath to her, and is out on the fire escape before she can blink.

* * *

><p>Steph wakes to the low groan of city cars beneath her bedroom window. It's dark now, but the florescent lights of the City permeate the darkness of her bedroom and highlight a figure perched in a wooden chair next to her bed. Tim is fast asleep; slouched over in the chair, still bearing the red, green, and black of his costume, but he's lacking the cowl. His hand rests lazily on her bed, just inches where hers first lay when she awoke. Smiling, she leans over to kiss him softly on the cheek.<p>

That is, however, until she sees the stark red lipstick painted from the corner of his mouth to the hollow of his pallid cheek.

Scowling, Steph makes a mental note to remind him exactly what a promise entails when he wakes up.


	4. Refreshments

She hears them talk about him. She probably should feel anger or contempt at the things they say, but she can't seem to bring herself to do so.

Being Tim's arm candy for some benefit should also displease her; it's all just a political façade, her father being the CEO of Wayne enterprises and him being a Wayne himself. But she secretly enjoys the way some girls in the crowd eye her enviously when she's hanging off of Tim's arm and he's waving to the crowd of people, announcing that Bruce, Dick, and little Damian should be arriving shortly but to make themselves at home anyway. After all, Tim is certainly the catch of the aristocratic world, what with his innocent good looks and sweet, mild manner.

Which certainly don't warrant all the harsh sayings behind his back. For when Tim courteously offers to retrieve them both beverages from the private cellar where all the finer refreshments are kept, she can hear them mutter again.

They whisper things like how he's a fake face, and that in private he's nothing like the kind boy that shows up to the public events. How he's unruly and arrogant; a typical son of a typical billionaire such as Bruce Wayne. She scoffs at that; if only they knew what Tim does with his private time, how he's the ever selfless and ever heroic Red Robin. They go on to mention Tam Fox, and how she's just another two-bit bimbo that he picked up because she had pretty eyes and a nice figure. She supposes this should annoy her, being the girl in discussion, but again she laughs. They say it like Tim doesn't have enough women hanging off his arm (he's told her about Cassie and Steph and even the one kiss occasion with a girl named Cissie) and he has to scout one off of the streets of Gotham using his wealth to persuade them into attending something with him.

What does set her off, though, is when they say that he was only adopted by Bruce because he wanted in on the fortune.

Not at all slow and steady, Tam stalks up to the loud pair and pokes the one talking shit in the chest.

"I'll have you know that Tim's last name is Drake, and that Jack Drake was murdered in cold blood when Tim was fifteen years old. He was adopted by Bruce because he had no home, so I suggest you show a little more respect toward Bruce, and much more respect toward Tim."

She knows it's not really her place to give away Tim's past like that, but the stupid look on both of their faces is worth all the gold in the world. Tam smirks and makes her way back to her seat, where she waits for Tim to return with their drinks.

And when he does, her smirk grows when she hears the pair congratulate him on how wonderful the party is.


End file.
